Flower In A Thistle
by mori-princess359
Summary: Second year Azami Kuroki seems to have something in common with every one of the beautiful Night class teens. She doesn't beive in vampires, but what happens when she encounters one? OC/?
1. Info and Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! Okay, this is my first VK (Vampire Knight) fanfic, so, have mercy. Please. So, I couldn't find a picture for this character because of how unique she is. I'll do something with a base later, so... yeah. Just wait! Anyway, enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Info: **

Name: Azami Kuroki (first name, last name)

Appearance:

Eyes: Aquamarine (same as Aido)

Hair: A little past shoulders, dark red color (same as Shiki's)

Family:

None nearby. No sibilings. Raised by single mom. Dad's whereabouts are unknown.

Likes: Black roses, the idea/combination of fire and ice, reading (manga), writing poetry.

Dislikes: Snobs, people who are full of themselves, pity on herself, quitters.

Other: She lives in the dorms for the Day class, but has no roommate. [She IS NOT emo by the way.] Her room is the closest to the Night class dorms, so she doesn't ever leave her room when it's dark unless she feels like going to the fountain. Doesn't know the Night class' secret, but suspects there has to be a reason their classes are seperated. Doesn't believe in vampires, but doesn't deny they exist.

**~Nobody's POV~**

"Ahhh. Can't you just _wait _until thost doors open?"

"I know. Those girls are so annoying."

"Well, _we_ don't have to deal with them."

"That's 'cause you're girls!" The other night class kids chatted among themselves as the other seven didn't speak until Aido Hanabusa was too agitated to stand it.

"So... They're quiet today." Aido announced.

"Actually, they aren't there." Kaname Kuran countered his statement.

"Really?! Aw... No fun." Aido pouted with his arms crossed over his chest.

Akatsuki Kain ignored his cousin and also spoke. "Why aren't they here?"

"They'd be expelled if they came. All of them didn't want to risk never seeing us again, so they stayed away." The dorm leader explained.

"Smart choice." Kain muttered under his breath.

They continued to walk until they came to the large doors that usually seperated the night class from crazed girls - and the occassional boy - that fawned over the beauty of seven particular Night class students: Kaname Kuran, Takuma Ichijo, Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, and Rima Toya.

"I'm just glad they're not here today," Ruka glared at no one in particular; just off into the distance. "At least we get _one _day of peace." She huffed as the large doors creaked open.

There was supposed to be no one there. Yet, there was one girl, seated on the ground, leaning against the large wall that seperated the dorms from classrooms. She twirled a chocolate pocky stick in her mouth, reading a book. Her hair was a dark red color, very close to Shiki's. Her aquamarine eyes flashed with emotion as they scanned over the words printed on the pages of the book.

Even though no one besides the girl was there, Zero Kiryu still "stood guard". The girl was so subtle and quiet that he hadn't noticed her... until now.

"You can be expelled for being here." The silver-haired teen stood in front of the girl, obviously annoyed by her presence.

She shrugged, her eyes never leaving the page.

"That means move." He said sternly, hist stance not faultering.

"I knew what it meant." She said while sticking her bookmark in her book.

"Then you should be gone by now."

Rima, Shiki, Kain, Aido, Kaname, Ichijo, and Ruka had stopped already and the air was tense between everyone. Kaname stepped in to try to solve the problem. "I'm sure she didn't know. Are you new here?" He turned to the girl.

"No. I went here last year." She stood up, grabbing her bag. "And I knew. As long as I'm not causing any harm or annoyance, it shouldn't matter." When she stood, she wasn't wearing the girls' uniform... She was wearing the boys'.

"Why are you wearing the guys' uniform?" Aido piped up into the conversation.

"Because I can." She shouldered her bag and headed off into the forest.

"That's not a safe place to be at night around here." Kaname took a step forward.

The girl stopped and turned on her heel to face him. "And why not?" She shifted her weight to one leg, looking irritated.

Everyone was silent. They couldn't really tell a Day class student who - _what _- they were.

"Who knows what's out there." Kain Akatsuki finally spoke up.

"I don't... But that's only half the fun." She smirked as she kept walking into the forest seemingly calm.

"Stubborn..." Ruka commented.

"It's her own choice." Kaname said, continuing to class. "But she'll be fine. Zero went after her to get her name."

Everyone except Ruka really wasn't sure and hesitated to continue, but followed anyway.

**~With Azami, Azami's POV~**

"Stupid Night class..." I grumbled quietly. "I can't even read in peace around here. Day or night. Whatever..." I slung my bag over a tree branch and steadied myself in the tree before resuming my reading.

"Name." I heard a voice below me.

"What?" I leaned over slightly to see who it was. _'Zero...'_ I glared at him... a glare that could rival Ruka's.

"Name. What's your name?" He glared right back, never looking away.

"What's it to you?" I retorted, climbing down the tree while gathering my stuff.

He shrugged. "I just need it."

I rolled my eyes at him before answering. "Azami Kuroki." I walked past him to go to the fountain. Maybe nobody will be there. Maybe.

"Kuroki... Kuroki... Kuroki..." He kept repeating my last name to himself, a thoughtful expression on his face.

I didn't stop walking, though. Maybe he just liked the sound of it.

"Kuroki!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. He underestimated his strength. I went crashing into his chest.

"Ow... What did you do that for?" I rubbed my head as I stepped away from him.

"Gomen. Was Miyabi Kuroki your mother?"

"Hai... but--"

"I used to live across from you. With my parents and Ichiru, my twin brother." His eyes didn't seem hard and cold anymore.

"Zero... Kiryu... Oh my gosh. Zero." I covered my mouth with my hand, realizing who he was. "No..." _'Dang it! I had a crush on him until I moved away. Which was only a few years ago.' _"I-I have to go... Now. Ja!" I waved over my shoulder as I ran away, incidentally scraping my leg on some underbrush. It didn't feel like it was bleeding, so I didn't stop until I reached the fountain.

"Man... I'm not one to act like that, but..." _'When your past crush just happens to go to the same school as you when you're in high school... it's not easy.' _I caught my breath before looking down at my leg. "Man..." I grabbed a cloth that I always carried around out of my bag and dabbed the wound gently. Since the cloth wasn't wet, when it's fabric rubbed against the open wound, it hurt. A lot. "Ow..." I screwed my eyes shut and looked away while continuing to treat it. "Good thing vampires aren't real... Or I'd be screwed." I thought aloud, laughing lightly to myself. Little did I know...

**--------------------------------------------**

**Review! Or Hime-chan will be sad and not continue it! :'[ BAD! Anyway, what do you guys think? My first Vampire Knight fanfic, and I'm not done with the second season (Vampire Knight Guilty). But, I'm getting there. Oh, well... I don't know exactly who Azami will be paired with quite yet, so... yeah. I'll probably have a poll or something deciding who later on in the story. Please tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT IN ANY WAY. Although, if I did, Yuki would end up with Zero for sure!!!**


	2. Promise!

**Alright, people. Thanks to Shaun the Sheep (an anonymous reviewer) this chapter was born (written)!!! Yay! No thanks to S.U. Flamer, I was kind of discouraged to write it... JUST KIDDING! :P I would never let someone who is just plain mean get me down. After there... um... interesting review, I was more than excited to write this chapter! :D Yay for mean people! Not really. Mean people are bad. So, if you get a review from S.U. Flamer, just ignore it. Don't take it personally. But if it's a good one from them, then I suggest you look out your window to make sure pigs aren't flying. x] Ja ne! Enjoy the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Azami's POV~**

"Dangit..." I cursed in my head and out loud as I tossed the rag I had been using beside me. It was completely covered in blood now. _'This wouldn't have happened if I had been braver...Why must taste in guys be the same as they were when I was younger?' _I sighed inwardly as I stood up and shoved the bloody rag into my bag and began to walk back to my dorm. There was nothing I could do about the blood running down my leg now.

I decided to attempt it anyway. I grabbed the rag and dabbed the blood that was dripping. When I looked up, I could've swore I saw something red to my right. _'I'm just paranoid... Damn those rumors.' _I thought about those rumors about Night class boys harassing the Day class girls. _'Serves them right. Who in their right mind (if they had one) would try to take pictures of the Night class kids when they can just take them when they come out of that wretched gate?' _Just thinking about the Night class made me want to punch something. But I just kept walking. Once again, I could've swore I saw something in the woods. Something red, small, and round. Or maybe there was two of them. "Ugh! Stupid paranoia!" I complained in a hushed tone to myself. I wish one of the Prefects were out. Wait. Let me re-phrase that: I wish Yuki was out on patrol and would find me. I don't care if I get caught. All this paranoia and blood... Then it got worse: the song "Paranoid" by the Jonas Brothers began to play itself in my mind over and over. "Dang it!" I said as I fell backward on my butt (intentionally).

Here I was. In the middle of a path in a deserted forest... on my butt... with a bleeding leg... paranoid about vampires that I believe don't exist... far away from my dorm. I furiously grabbed the blood-drenched rag out of my bag, dabbing my leg harshly. "Ow..." I winced as I had forgotten it would hurt. "Why did I do that?" I asked no one but myself, yet, there was a reply.

"I don't know, but, it helps if you're gentler." A voice said to me. It was close to me, almost like it was breathing down my neck.

I had a few options: run and scream like a little girl, stay where I am but still speak, or turn around and punch the person in the face for sneaking up on me like that. I thought on this for only a second and chose to stay put instead of making an idiot out of myself and hurting my leg furthermore.

"It... doesn't matter anyway. The rag is soaked. In blood, that is..." I chose my words carefully and spoke slower than normal. These are the times I need friends that would be wondering where I am and come looking for me. But ever since the girls found out that I was rooming by myself, they concluded that it was because of something strange or weird about me. The only people I hung around with were the guys. It was easier to talk to them about whatever they were talking about (as long as it wasn't girls) rather than talking to girls about "going that cute accessory shop down the road" and "going out with your boyfriend". The only girl I rarely acquainted myself with was Yuki Cross. She had told me once that she had experience with knowing people who were different from everybody else around them. I asked her what she meant, but she suddenly had to leave. I never got my answer. That was a year ago.

"Here."

I decided to turn around and see who I was talking to. When I looked up, I saw a boy clad in a white version of the uniform I was wearing standing about a foot away from me, holding out some white cloth to me.

"Did... did you tear that off your uniform?" I asked, staring at the piece of cloth.

"Yeah. What about it?" He had previously been looking away from me, but now his full attention was on me.

"Then I can't take it." I replied.

"But your leg--" He began to protest, only to be cut off.

"Nope. Not if it came off your uniform." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head away.

I heard him sigh before I heard footsteps. I turned my head in his direction and saw him bend down to my eye level.

I uncrossed my arms and tried to speak. "Wh--" I didn't speak anymore as I saw he was ignoring me.

The cut was fairly deep and the blood had seeped through my pant leg. The boy (this is an understatement) proceeded to roll up my pant leg farther than it already was. I stiffened at the contact, and he seemed to notice. "Does it hurt?" He stopped but didn't look at me. I shook my head but quickly added a squeak of a "no".

He continued to take the piece of cloth and wrap it around my leg carefully. But before it could come in contact with my skin, I lurched my upper body forward and pushed his hands away. "No!"

This was a very awkward situation. I was leaned over my legs, my hands on his; his face positioned right next to my left cheek. "I-I mean... I told you n-not to." I removed my hands and leaned back.

He abruptly stood up and shoved the cloth in his pocket, looking to his right in a standoffish manner. "I-I just didn't want you to ruin your uniform." I relaxed a bit as we stood in silence for a minute or two. "But I'd appreciate some help back to my dorm." I smiled weakly as he turned back to me. A ghost of a smile was evident on his face before he once again walked towards my, now standing (aka balancing on one foot) figure. I began to raise an arm, expecting to wrap it around his shoulder as he helped me walk/hop back to my dorm. Instead, my whole body was lifted from the ground and I was forced against his chest. I once again stiffened and he once again asked: "Does it hurt?". I shook my head as he began to walk.

I attempted to start a conversation as soon as I realized he was from the Night class. "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" I asked as I looked up at him.

His molten orange eyes met my cerulean ones when I asked. "Yeah. But my cousin skipped, so I have to look for him. He usually causes trouble." He looked away from me now.

"Oh... Is your cousin Aido? Hanabusa Aido?" I knew the one most talked about among the Night class students was Hanabusa Aido. The only thing I knew about him is that our eyes were the same color.

"Ah." He answered simply.

"Then you must be..." I searched my brain for a name, but nothing came up.

"Akatsuki Kain." He finished for me.

"Mm. I remember now."

There was a long silence.

"Wait! You're supposed to be looking for him?!" I asked, leaning off his chest. Not like I was leaning on it that much in the first place.

"Yeah. Why?" He said in a casual tone.

"Well then put _me _down! I didn't know you were busy!" I struggled to sit up and pushed away from him. But, of course, he was much stronger than me and just tightened his grip on my thigh and shoulder and held me closer to him.

"No." He said sternly without looking at me.

After a few minutes of walking, he loosened his grip and I reached into my bag that was on my lap to look for my cell phone. _'I thought he was just walking around, skipping class by himself. Now I'm causing him to lose time while looking for his cousin because I had to run away from Zero. And he's even carrying me bridal style.' _I slightly jumped at this thought, hastily pulling out my phone, fumbling with it before I calmed down.

"Are you... okay?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Uh... yeah. Just... couldn't find my phone." I smiled weakly. He just looked away, not concered with it. I sighed a sigh of relief before turning on my phone and looking through my _enormous_ list of contacts (hint the sarcasm).

"Texting friends?" His deep voice startled me.

"What friends?" I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I sweat dropped as I looked back down at my screen. _'Great. He probably thinks I'm weird now.' _I thought as I navigated through the contact list. I finally found Mary's Sewing Shop and called the number.

**~Akatsuki's POV~**

She fumbled around with her phone until pressing it against her ear. I heard the person on the other line pick up. "Azami? What is it this time, dear?" The voice was calm and nice, but it seemed as the person was busy with something.

"Yeah, Miss Anne. I need a favor."

"Oh, okay. But I'll only do it if you come down here." It was probably an elderly lady on the other line. At least, that's what it sounded like.

"Okay, okay. But I need to borrow only one of the machines. When can I come down?" This girl that I'd identified as Azami spoke softly.

"Well... I'm not going to be busy at all tomorrow. You can come down then, after school." The woman, Miss Anne, also spoke softly. They must be good friends. "Child! You should be in bed right now! It's already eleven o'clock p.m.!" The voice on the other line suddenly got louder as Azami pulled the phone away from her ear, squinting one eye.

"I know, I know. I just had a little... accident and... someone is helping me." Akari explained.

"Oh... Well, Who's helping? Is it one of those boys your always bringing down to the shop? Hmm?" Miss Anne asked mischievously.

"No! I don't even know him!" Azami hissed.

"So now you're hanging around cute boys you don't know!" Miss Anne accused.

"Miss Anne!" Azami whined to the older lady while a blush crept across her face. "I never said he was cute in the first place." Azami added.

For some reason, a small frown appeared on my lips. I shook my head to clear my head and continued to listen.

"Oh, okay. I'll leave you alone now. Go to sleep as soon as you can, missy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I will. 'Night, Miss Anne." Azami hung up the phone and glared at it like it was a detestable person. "That Miss Anne..." She grumbled as she shoved the phone into her bag and relaxed in my arms, becoming comfortable.

"So you don't think I'm cute?" I asked her.

It took her a while to process my words. "I-I never said that! Well, I mean that... It was just to get her to-- Ugh! You know what I mean." A sly smile played on my lips as I watched her struggle for words. She observed this and muttered something under her breath. I probably didn't want to hear it.

"I'm just kidding. I don't care how you think I look." I laughed lightly.

"So my opinion doesn't matter to you?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't mean that. I just meant--" I stopped when I saw a smirk on her face. "I'll drop you." I threatened her, loosening my grip on her more.

"What? No!" She clung to my shirt, determined not to fall. "You're evil, you know that?" She looked up at me.

"I've been told that before." I replied, remembering all those things Zero has said about vampires before.

**~Azami's POV~**

Akatsuki had a thoughtful look on his face when he replied. "What do you mean? Who said that to you?" I furrowed my brow and looked up at him.

"Nothing. Just saying." He looked away.

_'We aren't even half way there yet. Campus is so freaking big...' _I thought as I let out a yawn. _'This is what I get for being a coward.' _

"Tired?" Akatsuki asked.

I nodded, relaxing even more in his arms. "Just a little."

**Akatsuki's POV~**

_'A little, huh?' _Azami closed her eyes. She must have forgotten where she was and who she was with.

**Fast Forward, Azami's Room**

I made it into Azami's dorm without Headmaster Cross or anybody else seeing me. I pulled the key off of Azami's belt and looked at the label on it and found the room that matched it. I quietly unlocked the door and slipped inside. I set Azami down on her bed but didn't want her to stay like that.

I shook her shoulder lightly and whispered her name. "Azami-chan... Azami-chan..." She turned on her side once, but finally woke up. She looked up at me with confused eyes. "You fell asleep on the way here." Her sat up quickly, a blush on her face.

"G-gomen. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Um... I just didn't want you to have to sleep in your uniform."

She nodded understandingly.

There was nothing left for me to do or say, so I began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" I heard her call. I stopped and looked back at her. "D-do you think I'm... s-strange or... weird?" She played around with her hair as she looked down.

I was slightly surprised, but answered honestly. "Not really. But... weird's never bothered me before."

She immediately broke out into a large grin, dropping her hair from her fingers. "Good. Oh, but... Your jacket." She motioned to the sleeve where I had torn off the cloth. I pulled the other piece out of my pocket. "I can fix it. That's why I'm going down to Miss Anne's tomorrow." She offered her hand out.

I set the limp, crumpled piece of cloth in her small hand. "I guess you need the jacket, too?" I asked. She nodded shyly. I took the uniform jacket off, handing it to her.

"I'll have it back to you before your classes start tomorrow. Promise. I'll meet you at the gate?" She vowed as if her life depended on it. I nodded before leaving to stroll down back to class. Aido really wasn't my problem now. _'I guess I'll look pretty weird without my uniform jacket tonight and tomorrow. But Azami promised. I have a feeling she's not one to break promises.' _

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eh, don't take this the wrong way. This does **_**not**_**mean she will end up with Mr. Kain, here. I still haven't decided who yet, but one reviewer requested it not be Ichijo or Aido. I had that idea myself. I just have this feeling about Ichijo that he's not involved enough in the anime for me to have him one of the main characters in this fic. Also, Aido... I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about trying to write a fic about him. AND, I have nothing against the song "Paranoid" by the Jonas Brothers. I actually quite like it! This is just Azami's opinion! Hate her! *points to Azami* Azami: HEY!**

**Anyway, don't forget to review! Anybody who does gets a box of pocky (that I stole from Rima and Shiki) and Mello's chocolate (Mello's from Death Note).**

**Hime-chan:*Runs away from Mello* Don't kill me Mello!**

**Mello:But you stole my chocolate!**

**Hime-chan:So?! Oh, Matt! Help!!! *whisper* Matt's also from Death Note.**

**Matt: *Pulls Hime-chan to the side only to cause Mello to run into a pole* **

**Hime-chan: *sticks tongue out at Mello* Ha! Oh, and, I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT IN ANY WAY. If I did, who knows what would go wrong... (or right ;])**

**~MP359**


	3. Aido is a pain in the butt!

***Walks into room*... *dodges random, sharp objects from readers* Okay, okay! I know!! I was gone for a while, but the dumb site wouldn't let me upload this chapter for like 5 days, so blame FF!! Not me! Um, anyway, this is how the intro was supposed to go: Okaaay! Back from the beach and new chapter ready! :D I really hope you guys enjoy this one. **

**-----------------------------------------**

**~Next Morning, Azami's POV~**

*BEEEEP* *BEEEEP* *BEEEEP* *BEE- _CRASH_* "Dumb alarm clock." My smashed alarm clock lay on the floor shattered to pieces. Let's just say I'm not a morning person.

I threw the covers off of my body, rising out of bed like a mindless zombie, mumbling incoherently about how mornings suck. I began my morning ritual, knowing what to do even though I was half asleep. I walked into the bathroom, running the sink water. I cupped my hands under the flowing water and splashed myself in the face in an attempt to wake up fully. It worked. "Crap! I turned on the cold water instead of the hot..." I grimaced at the sink faucet like I'd crush it. "Well... At least I'm awake." I muttered to myself. I grabbed a towel and wiped off my wet face. I stared at the towel. "It looks just like the piece off of Akatsuki's jacket..."

"Akatsuki!!" I suddenly remembered my plans to fix his jacket. _'Oh... we have school off today. Sucks for the Night class.' _I shrugged my shoulders and unbuttoned my pajama shirt to change into my casual clothes.

**~Last Night, Back at Night class Dorms, Normal POV~**

Akatsuki Kain strolled down the brick walkway, making his way back to the Night class dorms where he resided.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for me?" Aido popped up behind Akatsuki, speaking in a cute, innocent voice.

"I was." The taller vampire replied cooly, almost ignoring his cousin.

"You're no fun. Because you didn't come get me, Kaname found me on his way back to the dorms and got mad." Aido pouted as they continued their casual walk back to the dorms.

"I'm not the one who skipped class." Akatsuki looked at his cousin, unamused.

"Nope. Wrong." Aido corrected, holding up his index finger. "It wouldn't have been considered _skipping _if you would have been _looking_ for me. But you were doing something else, weren't you?" The blonde eyed his cousin, suspicious of his actions during class (the class he had skipped).

"Should it matter to you?" At these words, Aido stopped walking and was left behind.

"Yes, it should! Plus... Where's your jacket? Hmmmm?" Aido jogged to catch up, raising an questioning eyebrow at his cousin.

"Somewhere else." Akatsuki answered nonchalantly as he reached the large gates.

**~Present Time, Azami's POV~**

I hummed softly as I was making my way down the sidewalk on my way to Miss Anne's sewing shop to fix Akatsuki's jacket. I had put both his jacket and the torn piece of cloth into a bag that was used for my birthday present from my mom that she gave me this past year.

Every year my mom sends me a birthday present on November 22nd (my birthday, of course). Since my dad left Mom and I, I've never gotten a Christmas present, birthday card, nothing. All ties and connections were cut off from my father long ago.

But that's okay... I've looked up to many people as older brothers and father figures. The boys I always bring down to the shop are just my good friends... Nothing between any of us would kindle.

I finally arrived at Miss Anne's shop and walked in. "I'm here!" I called out as I took the jacket and piece of cloth out of the bag.

"Oh, hello, Azami-chan... You can use the machine over on the left wall." Miss Anne motioned to the farthest wall from the door.

"Okay! Thanks again for letting me use the machine... again." I smiled at her as I set my stuff down at the station.

"No problem, sweetie." Miss Anne answered.

I sat down at the sewing machine and began my work.

**~Almost Class Time, Night Class Dorms, Akatsuki's POV (slight fast forward)~**

I sat at the window sill of my room, staring out into the beautiful, yet boring sunset.

"Thinking about someone?" Ruka's voice came coldly from behind.

"Not really..." I lied. I was, of course, thinking about Azami. I was hoping she wouldn't be late. We had to be at the gates in thirty minutes.

"Really...? You're not one to stare at nothing or daze off." She countered my statement, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto her right hip.

"Now, _that's _a lie." I accused. She knew I would often daze off in class or just stare out the window because the lesson was too boring.

She sighed before beginning to walk out of the room. She stopped in the door frame. "If it's a girl... You're wasting your time." She continued out of the room like nothing had happened.

I stayed where I was, shocked. _'What did she mean by that?' _I shook the thoughts off and went downstairs to just sit down somewhere until we had to leave. _'I really hope Azami's at the gate...' _I thought to myself as I climbed down the stairs.

**Fast Forward to the Gates, Azami's POV**

_Huff, huff, huff... _I ran into the school campus carrying Akatsuki's newly fixed jacket. It had taken me longer than I thought to fix it... That was thick cloth! "Dangit, I won't make it..." I screwed my eyes shut as I ran faster. I tried to breathe as much as possible, but all this running is hard. I opened my eyes just in time to see someone in front of me. "Ahh!" I swiftly turned to the side, and fell down. "Owww..." I complained, rubbing my now bruised wrist. _'I must have landed on it wrong...' _

My eyes screwed shut as the pain came shooting through my arm. But I had to forget it all as I remembered the gates would be opening any minute now and I still had half of campus to cover.

I stood up quickly and bowed to the person I had almost run into. "Gomenasai! But I'm in a hurry and need to leave!" I breathed hard as I looked up to see the person. "Ai-Ai-Aido?!" My eyes widened at the site of a Night class student. "But, shouldn't you be in class. Well, not _in class_, but, like, on your way to class?" My words sputtered out because of the confusion and fatigue.

"I-" He tried to speak.

"Omigosh, what am I doing?! I have to get to the gates... And you're coming with!" I slung the bag over my shoulder and grabbed Aido's hand with my good hand.

"O-okay..." He managed to say a few seconds after we started running.

Once we arrived at the gates, the students weren't even there. "Man... They're gone... Gawd I screwed this up!" I threw my hands and the bag in the air as I let go of Aido and _thumped_ to the ground.

"I don't care if I'm late to class..." Aido said, sitting in front of me.

"I know, but, that's not entirely the point..." I explained in between breathes.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Oh, nothing..." I waved a hand at him and hung my head.

**. . . . .**

"Hey! Shouldn't you be in class?" I pointed an accusing finger at Aido.

"Yes... What about it?" He looked like he _really _didn't care (which he probably didn't).

"Then go!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Too bad!"

"But I don't want to."

"Too bad!"

"I _really _don't want to!"

"TOO BAD!" I yelled, grabbing his hand once again and dragging him to his classroom.

When we arrived, we stopped in front of the door.

"Hmph. I can't believe I was forced to go to class." He complained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I just rolled my eyes before opening the door. "Excuse the intrusion..." I said politely, peeking my head around the door.

When I looked into the room, all eyes were on me. "Eh..." I didn't know what to say. I was really nervous.

"Yes?" The teacher looked over at me.

"Um... Aido!" That's all that came out.

"Huh?" I think I heard everyone in the room say.

"Aido! H-he... I b-brought him to class." I shoved Aido out in front of me so I wasn't the center of attention. It didn't work.

"Okay, then... Aido, please take your seat." Sensei motioned with his hand to a seat near the middle of the rows of desks.

Aido glared back at me, but I ignored him. I stood, there; I wanted to return Akatsuki his jacket, but I didn't know what to say.

The teacher glanced over at me, giving me a questioning look.

"U-um... I h-have something that b-belongs t-to one of y-your students..." I said uneasily, stuttering as I spoke.

"You may return it." Sensei answered with a nod.

_'Man... I was hoping I could just give it to him to give to Akatsuki...' _I thought worriedly as I shakily walked up to where Akatsuki was sitting. _'Of course... He had to pick the seat _farthest _away from the door.' _I thought to myself as I made it to the middle part of the desk and past Aido.

I finally made it to where Akatsuki was sitting, and stood in front of him. I didn't know what to say or do, so I just stuck the bag out in front of me.

He looked at me, then the bag. He finally, but slowly, reached his hand out to grab the bag. He nodded slightly, so I figured that was his thank you.

I gave a small smile, but quickly turned to leave.

As I was passing Aido's desk, I tripped on something and landed on my butt. I opened my eyes to see everyone either laughing or stifling back a giggle.

I didn't even want to look around the rest of the room. I got up and saw Sensei giving me a stern look so I swiftly left, the doors slamming behind me.

I slid down the door on the other side, being able to hear, I'm pretty sure, every student laughing and Sensei hollering for them to settle down.

I had to get over it, so I stood up and began my journey back.

"Oi, I'm such an idiot... I should've known Aido would do something..." I spoke to myself as I walked down the hallway back to my dorm. As I walked down the hall, the large windows looked out into the evening sun, a burnt orange color. I stopped to watch the sun sink behind the trees as I sat on one of the window sills.

"I did so much running the past few days... I'm so tired." I groaned to myself as I let my head rest on the wall.

Some time had passed, and the sun was gone. The moon had now risen, and it was beautiful. I still sat at the window sill, watching the perfect, white moon in the sky... Then **black**.

**-----------------------------------**

**I know this is vague! But... Oh, well. Cliffhangers are fun when you're the author! *insert evil laugh here* xD**

**I know I took a long time to update, but I just got cracking on my summer homework, soooo, yeah. Well, ja ne for now!!**

**~MP359**


	4. This Stupid Infirmary!

**SHISUS. I was going through all of my stories, and I found this one... I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE 2009. I shall allow you to shoot me. I want to shoot myself. I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I didn't realize! I bet no one who originally read this story is even on fanfiction anymore... Oh well. New readers ^^; So, therefore, I give you an extra, super duper long fanservice-y chapter :3**

**-  
**RECAP:  
_Some time had passed, and the sun was gone. The moon had now risen, and it was beautiful. I still sat at the window sill, watching the perfect, white moon in the sky... Then __**black**__._

__**~Azami's POV~  
**

"...ami."

_'Is someone talking?'  
_

"...zami."

_'Are they calling my name?'  
_

"Azami!" I heard the voice clearly this time as the person shook my shoulder gently.

I grunted in response, attempting to turn on my side. But, as soon as I tried, a sharp pain shot through my side like a razor.

"Idiot. Don't turn on your side when you're in that kind of condition." That was a different voice; a deeper voice.

"Azami-san, are you okay?" The first, more feminine voice asked.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a worried Yuki Cross hovering over me. I just nodded since I didn't really know what was going on. _'If Yuki is here, that other voice must be Zero...'  
_

"She probably doesn't even know what's going on." Zero said, apparently offending Yuki in the process.

_'How does he do that?'_ Yuki didn't even say anything; she just stormed out of the room, Zero trailing behind her slowly.

I tried to position myself so that I could sit up, trying my best to ignore the harsh pain that now filled my whole body. I finally succeeded, and sat myself up on my elbows. I opened my eyes fully this time, examining my surroundings: the infirmary. I sighed in disappointment of myself, thinking how stupid it is to get myself into this mess without even knowing how it happened.  
_'Pathetic.'_ I said to myself. Just then, an unfamiliar face (to me), but _very_ familiar to most people on campus, walked into the room. I didn't know how to respond to his presence, but he seemed to keep his distance.

"Glad to see you're awake," he said with a small smile (maybe fake... I couldn't tell). Kaname Kuran.

"Uh... yeah," I said unsurely. I still don't know what happened.

"You fell," He stated bluntly, as if reading my mind. I must have looked at him weird or something because his statement was: "Don't worry, it's not like I can read your mind or anything like that."

"You say that, but..." I finally spoke, an uneasy smile making its way across my lips.  
Kaname uttered a small chuckle of a laugh and sat down in one of the chairs. "So, I'd like to talk to you about something..."

**~Normal POV~  
**

The chairman sat at his desk, looking over some files. Files about Azami Kuroki to be more exact. He raised an eyebrow as he looked over the section titled "Miscellaneous".  
It read:

**Reads often  
Eats pocky often  
Cold and flustered attitude(s)/fiery**

"Hmm..." Chairman Cross turned back to "Personal Appearance".

**Dark red/brown hair  
Turquoise eyes**

"Interesting girl..." _'She seems to have at least one thing in common with every one of my _special_ Night Class students.'_ A newer, larger smile appeared on his already smiling face.

**~Back With Azami, Azami's POV~  
**

"What?"

"Calm down. I'm not forcing you; it's just an offer,"

"B-but, still! You want me to transfer to the Night Class?"

**~Chairman's Office, Normal POV~  
**

"Is this a joke? It'd be safer for Yuki to stay there!" Zero continued his rant toward the Chairman.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Yuki asked, but no one paid her any mind.

"Azami-san is capable of taking care of herself in the Night Dorms," The Chairman calmly replied, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"Says who? She doesn't even know what they are!" Zero didn't let his argument fail.

"You've never been this protective of someone, Zero-kun... Perhaps you _favor_ Azami-san?" Chairman Cross raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Stupid old man," Zero grumbled under his breathe. "I don't care. Do whatever you want." With that, Zero left the room.

"I'm not sure about this either..." Yuki said warily, nervously glancing at the door.

"You just have to trust me here, Yuki-chan." The chairman added a small smile.  
Yuki just slowly nodded.

**~2 Weeks Later, Azami's POV~  
**

It's been about two weeks now since I was transfered into the Night Class. I'm always tired in class because I practically had to reverse my sleeping patterns... and eating patterns. I've almost gotten used to it, but about falling asleep in class and then having Sensei yell at you every day isn't exactly what I was looking forward to. Plus, I have _all_ the same classes as Aido. Great.

**~After Class~  
**

Everyone began to file out of the classroom as last period had ended. I yawned quietly and let out a huge sigh.

Yagari-sensei was still sitting at his desk when he called me over. "Kuroki-san... May I have a word with you?" He looked up from his papers.

"Y-yes, sir." I fumbled to get my things in my bag. _'What could I have done wrong _now_?'_ I almost tripped coming down the stairs and was sort of out of breath when I reached Yagari-sensei's desk.

"I just need to tell you, with your sudden class change, to... be careful." He seemed to think about what he would say before he said it.

_'Be careful? Of what?' _I thought. I gave a questioning look.

Yagari-sensei sighed before answering. "Just, like I said, be careful. You never know what's out there."

"Uh... Okay. Th-thanks." Yagari-sensei picked up his belongings and turned to me. "Can I trust you to lock up?" He tossed me the keys. I truly, honestly tried to catch the keys. Oh, yeah, I caught them... and all my books fell.

I laughed nervously. Yagari-sensei just gave a disapproving look and shook his head. "I'll trust you anyway." He left and shut the door behind him. I was alone. I never noticed how creepy classrooms were at night when you're all alone.

"'Anyway'? Hmph... What was that supposed to mean?" I grumbled to myself while picking up my books.

Finally I got all my books gathered and began to head out the door. _'Last time I was here I "fell" and ended up attending the Night Class...'_ I sighed to myself as turned the key in the lock and stuck it in the "secret" spot that Yagari-sensei puts it in every night... day... whatever (he thinks no one knows where it is... And I thought teachers were supposed to be smart).

I continued back to the dorms, walking as slowly as possible. Right now, I really didn't want to go back to the dorms. I knew all the Night Class kids were having some kind of party, and, well, it'd just be awkward. But I knew, no matter how slow I walked, I'd still have to walk in on the party.

I sighed as I sauntered down the long, dark hallway, hoping time would somehow fast forward so I could just be in my own bed... sleeping.

I stepped outside, surprised by the cold breeze that came rushing towards me.

_'It's spring, so why does it have to be so cold?'_ I shivered as I pulled my uniform jacket around myself tighter, still trying to hold all of my books in my hand.

Arriving at the dorms, I tried to figure out how I would open the door with all the stuff I was carrying. I finally reached the handle with my right hand (which was still full of stuff) and _almost_ had it cracked open when...

BAM!

"Ow ow ow..." I rubbed my forehead and nose where it had been hit. _'Its probably red now... Another reason to NOT go into the dorms.'_

"Um... Sorry." Was what I heard after sulking some more. It was a deep voice, one I had heard before.

"Akatsuki-kun?" I spoke before realizing that I was still holding my nose. Just imagine what my voice sounded like.

I saw him crack a smile for a second, but it disappeared quickly. "Sorry, again. I didn't hear you."

"It's okay."

"So are you coming in to the party? It's been going on for a while, but we're just now playing games." He scratched the back of his head and tousled his hair lazily.

"Uh, well... I didn't really want to... And I have all this stuff I have to bring up to my room." I swept past him, clutter in hands, quickly avoiding everyone inside. I finally made it into the safe haven (if you can call it that) of my room and threw all of my stuff on the bed. "Finally..." I sighed as I sat in a chair and let my legs rest. They throbbed, and my head pounded.

I grunted as I got up to look in the cabinet for an Advil or something to help my headache. I found a bottle of it and shook it. Nothing.

Just as I was about to throw the bottle at the window, there was a knock at my door. Then a voice. "Azami-chan! Aren't you coming to the party?" It was a loud, female voice. Yuki.

I knew I'd never get out of this. "Um, yeah, hold on a second." I quickly changed out of my uniform and into a fitted black tee and a comfy pair of gray sweatpants. Simple.

I walked over to the door and opened it to be met my a happy Yuki Cross. "Even Zero-kun came!"

"What?" Just the person I wanted to see... But before Yuki could answer me, someone called from downstairs. "10 Mintues in Heaven!" I felt sick on my stomach.

"Okay, let's go!" Yuki [literally] dragged me downstairs to where everyone else was.

I sat beside Yuki on one end of the couch. Everyone was crowded around in a circle, laughing and talking amongst themselves. I don't think I've ever felt so out of place. There was just something about the Night class that was different, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Lost in my thoughts, I was surprised when a hat was shoved at me. I just stared at it. I knew I was supposed to reach in and pick a piece of paper, but I _really_ didn't want to. "Pick one!" A boy with black hair shouted from across the circle.

Sighing, I reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. I didn't even bother to look at what color it was, or whose it was. I made my way the the closet where I was supposed to go. I slammed the door behind me.

It was pitch black in the bedroom, and I had a bad feeling about all of this. I sighed (again), crossing my arms and waiting. It was only a moment before the mystery person slipped in quietly. I couldn't tell who it was, but I thought I saw something glint in the momentary light.

_'Maybe it was just my imagination...'_

He cleared his throat. "Aren't you lucky?" I didn't recognize this voice. Great.

"Why?" I tried to see through the darkness who the mystery person was. Yeah right.

"Because! You're with the charming Hanabusa Aido!"

"And his _charming_ ego..." I muttered under my breath.

"You know, young lady, I can hear you. My hearing is quite sensitive."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I _wanted_ you to hear that?" Jerk. He deserves it. The moonlight shone throught the window, and I could now barely make out his silhouette.

Aido, who was previously leaning against the wall behind him, stood and began to walk toward me. Out of my gut instinct, I guess, I took a step backward for every step he took forward.

"Aw, what's the matter? You're not _scared_ of me, are you?" I didn't like the way he said 'scared'.

"Th-that's ridiculous." My lack of confidence didn't agree with my words.

Eventually, the back of my legs hit something: the edge of a bed.

I could see Aido's smirk widen, and I could've swore his eyes flickered a red color. And that glint again...

_'I must be going insane... I have to think straight. I really need to buy more Advil.'  
_

"Are you sure? There are a lot of things to be afraid of -" He stopped mid-sentence, his voice lower than when he usually speaks; it was no longer childish or innocent. He leaned closer until his face was but an inch away from mine. "-like monsters." He whispered this time, and I was sure now - his eyes were red; a bright yet deep, crimson red that I couldn't seem to tear my gaze away from. Before I could even blink, Aido's head was beside my neck, and I could feel his breath faintly against my ear.

For some reason, my body wouldn't move. My mind screamed at me to push him away, but my arms were useless. My legs couldn't run, my lips wouldn't move. _'Wh-what's happening?' _I shut my eyes tightly when Aido put his right hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. Chills ran through every nerve and bone in my body as he ran his tongue up the side of my neck.

My arms finally managed to move, but only enough to grasp onto his uniform to keep myself from falling. _'What is he doing?'_ I suddenly noticed that the chill wasn't from his touch only, but my feet felt unusually cold... Like I was standing in an ice box.

I felt something small but sharp prick my neck. I slightly jerked my head away. Who knows what he was trying to do! He could be trying to drug me or something for all I know! Something poked my neck again, but there were two this time. Almost like... teeth? What the heck, Aido! _'Is he trying to give me a major hickey or something?'_ **((A/N: Azami's just a tad slow... If you haven't noticed -.-'))**

My lips moved, but no sound came out. I know what I wanted to say - what I wanted to scream. _'Stop!'_

Still, nothing. The pain was stronger now, and all of a sudden, it was like energy was draining from my body. I completely lost all strength in my legs and dropped onto the bed.

Aido just followed. He removed his hand from my back and put it beside my head... I think.

Heavy breathing, hazy vision, numbing pain...

Suddenly there was a bang on the door and a voice, from what I could tell. I could barely hear over the loud, pulsing, sound in my ears. The voice continued to yell, and the pounding on the door seemed incessant.

_'This is... When will it stop? When will they come?'_ My thoughts were short. I was surprised I could think at all.

Just as these thoughts entered and left my mind, there was an abrupt light I could barely see... Or maybe I was just delusional.

The weight of Aido's body was swiftly taken off mine, and I tried to breath normally. I heard loud shouting (well, it wasn't loud to me), then the door was closed again. Another figure remained in the room with me, but it was a different one. A taller, more muscular one. I could see the faint moonlight shine over his wispy hair. Zero.

"Zero... Why are you..."

"Don't talk."

"Wh-"

"Just... Don't."

He seemed to be keeping his distance from me, and I could tell he wasn't even looking at me.

"Rude, much?"

No response. He tried acting cool, but I knew that he was offended, at least a little.

I faintly could make out voices from outside the bedroom now.

"Why is Zero-kun in there now?"

"How come she got two turns?"

"Where did Aido go?"

I had the same questions. Well, except the second one. Still trying to figure out what Aido had done, and what had happened, I tried to sit up, despite Zero's warnings.

I should've listened though, because as soon as I started my attempt to sit up, I faltered, swaying to the right.

"Woah," Zero rushed over to me, catching me in his strong arms. "I told you not to move."

"Heh. Not really. You told me not to talk." I laughed, trying to lighten up the situation.

"You know what I meant, Kuroki-san."

Woah woah, wait. _Kuroki-san_? What's with that? We grew up together, and he's still calling me that?

Maybe whateve Aido did to me made me a little light-headed or something, because my next words surprised even me.

"Why don't you call me Azami, Zero?" I found myself biting my lower lip, and even pouting a little.

"What?" He asked, reeling back a little, but still holding me up steadily.

"We grew up together and everything, but you still don't call me Azami? You call Yuki by her first name, and-"

Suddenly Zero crashed his lips to mine, silencing my explanation. He kept his soft lips on mine, not breaking the kiss even once.

_'I can't breath!'_ I closed my eyes tightly.

I tried pushing away from Zero, but was met with the realization that I have no energy in my body. Zero grabbed my stray hand that I tried using to push him away, holding it firmly. The contact, along with the kiss obviously, sent a shiver up my spine. But a good one.

And again, for the second time that month, I was met with complete darkness.

**~Next Day~**

My eyes fluttered open, to reveal stark white everything around me. The infirmary. Again.

"Why do I always end up in here?" I screamed, flopping a pillow over my face and groaning.

"Because you're not careful." I heard Zero's voice from outside the pillow.

I quickly removed the pillow from my face and looked up to see Zero's bored face, staring off in another direction.

_'No Yuki...' _I noticed.

"Wasn't my fault. Yuki forced me to play that stupid game." All the events of the previoius night flashed through my head. Well, at least the parts I could remember. These thoughts that I could remember unfortunately included Zero's kiss.

I felt my face flush, and replace the pillow over my face.

"What's wrong with you?" Zero asked, and I could feel him grasping the pillow, trying to take it away.

"Nothing!" I protest, and turned on my side, shielding my face with the thin blankets around me, allowing Zero to take the pillow.

"Azami."

Azami?

Azami...

Azami!

"Wh-what?" I could feel my blush deepen at the sound of my first name from his lips. Those lips that kissed mine.

I smacked myself on the forehead. _'What are you thinking of that for, stupid?'_

"No, I'm pretty sure that there's something wrong with you..." Zero said with a small laugh.

"So?" I retorted from under my blanket shield.

"Oh, I see you already have a visitor." A _now_ familiar voice enters the room, along with matching footsteps. Kaname.

"No I will not transfer classes again!" I yelled, finally turning and sitting up to face my so-called "visitors." Last time I was in here, in this same situation, I had to transfer classes. Not happening again.

"And you thought _I_ was the one who could read minds." Kaname smiled slightly at me.

"I'm still pretty sure you can." I gave him a wary look, a little unsure about how to approach him.

"Maybe." He replied.

_'What is that supposed to mean?'_ I wondered to myself.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about just that. We, the Chairman and I, think it would be best if you transferred back into the Day class."

"No."

"That was fast." I could hear Zero comment from behind, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Kuroki-san, please listen-"

"No." I crossed my legs, getting into a comfortable postion, and threw my arms over my ankles so that my wrists lined up with them. "I've already transferred once, and I'm not going to again. Do you know how hard it is to change your whole lifestyle into the opposite of what it was?"

"I know, but-"

"You don't know! Honestly, I don't know what happened last night, but I don't care. I've taken care of myself for a long time, and I don't plan on stopping now." Throwing the blankets off of my body, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stormed past both of the bewildered boys toward my room.

"I don't care, even if they are vampires."

**Hope you liked this chapter :3 Please be nice . Remember: REVIEW !**


	5. A Skirt? Really?

I rolled out of bed, rubbing my eyes trying to get myself awake. I threw my warm blankets off my body, letting the cold, still air of my dorm envelop my body.

Well, that's how my normal "morning" would go. I'd been up all, what is considered my, night (actually day) staring at the white ceiling. You know when you're thinking about so many things that you feel like you're not thinking about anything? It was one of those moments... Just over and over until I realized that I had to go to class.

I heaved myself out of the (somewhat) soft bed, letting my bare feet connect with the icy hardwood floors. My toes curled at the touch, but I crossed the room to my bathroom, turning on the warm water that would raise my body temperature once again.

After my shower, I slipped on my school uniform - which had been replaced with a skirt.

_'Who. The heck. Did this?'_ I scowled at the girlish attire, but put it on anyway. I picked out a pair of thigh-high stockings that were red, matching my ribbon, and slipped my black shoes on after them.

Grabbing my school bag on the way out my door, I shuffled out of the lonely room and on to an even lonlier one: the classroom. No one ever spoke to me during my classes, so I didn't expect it to start.

I self consciously swiped a few pieces of my hair forward, hiding the tan bandage sticking to the side of my neck, before walking down the staircase to the "lobby" of the night dorms. Luckily, everyone was either running late or had already left for class.

I sighed in relief, and skipped the last few steps on the stairs, the heels of my shoes making the sound echo throughout the building when landing on the marble floor. I pushed the large brown doors open, meeting the sunset on the other side. I stared at the orange, pink, and red mix of sky that morphed together like melted sherbert.

I tore my gaze away from the sight, finally heading to my destination. The only sounds I heard walking to class were the clacking of my shoes on the concrete and silence. It was nice, for once, to hear nothing but myself. To think of nothing. To feel nothing.

Arriving at the famous iron gates where fan girls cheered at ear-splitting volumes, I noticed only a few girls left waiting, chattering about how hot Aido was. The sheer mentioning of that name made me want to vomit all the breakfast I _hadn't_ eaten. Rolling my eyes as I walked past, I tried tuning out their laughter and voices to gain back the silence I had the privilege of before.

I walked slowly to class; I had no desire to be on time. Who is anyway? When I finally did walk into class, there were only a few people seated on tables, talking and eating. Typical. Yagari-sensei hadn't even come to class yet.

_'Good thing these people's parents are all rich. Otherwise, with this education, they won't get anywhere in life.'_ I sat down in a random seat near the back of the class and rested my head on my books. The hardcover of my math book felt good on my skin.

Just as I was about to doze off into sleep, I heard the doors creak open and a pissed off Yagari-sensei walked in. He threw his books on his podium and scanned the classroom. When his glance fell on me, he looked surprised.

"Kuroki-san, please come outside."

I sighed and pushed myself out of my seat, making my way down the stairs to the front of the room.

When we were outside the classroom and the doors were closed so no one could hear us, Yagari-sensei looked at me sternly through his locks of dark purple hair.

"Yes?" I asked, impatient and tired.

"You know, don't you?"

"Know what?"

"Don't play stupid."

"I'm not. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Them."

"Who?"

"God, kid, you're annoying!" He threw his head back in frustration and went to light a cigarette. He crushed the carton in his hand and took a deep breath. "You know that they're vampires, don't you?"

His question surprised me. How did he figure out that I knew, when _I_ just figured it out?

"Well... Yeah. Why does it matter?"

"Heh. Why does it matter?" He quoted me, shaking his head in disbelief. "Look, I know Kuran already tried to get you to transfer back. But I knew you wouldn't. You're too stubborn."

I nodded. He can really read people well.

"So I'm not here to tell you that you should, too. I'm just telling you to be careful. _They_ know that you're human, but they don't know that you know. They probably don't like you because they're used to being able to be open about being what they are amongst themselves, but with you here now, they can't do that as often."

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say to that. After all the thinking I'd done last night/this morning, I never thought about that. _'What if they do hate me? What if they just decide to get rid of me?'_ I became nervous at this discovery, but tried to brush it aside. If I'm nervous around them, they'll know something's up.

"Alright, well. I don't feel like teaching class today. Tell everyone they can leave for today." And with that, he walked away without a care.

I took a deep breath before I went back into the classroom. "He said we could go." I said loud enough for the five people in there to hear, but not too loud as to draw unwanted attention to myself.

They stared at me for a few seconds, then left happily. I sighed and trudged up the stairs to grab my stuff and head back to the dorms. And also to find the idiot who made me wear a skirt today.


End file.
